Bits and Pieces
by divine one
Summary: A few moments in an AU world.


**Title** Bits and Pieces  
**Author** Devylish  
**Pairings** Karev/Yang, Sloan/Montgomery, Shepherd/Torres, Robins/Grey  
**Rating** PG13  
**Words** 2021  
**Spoilers/Warnings/Summary** None, none, a few moments in an AU world.  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of **devylish**. **devylish** is in no way associated with the TV show **Grey's Anatomy **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.

* * *

He was sitting on the grass, leaning against a tree, with Cristina sprawled between his spread out legs, her head resting against his chest.

"Is it just me, or is Derek staring at Callie's chest a lot?" Cristina mumbled and curled up a little more against him.

"Dude, of course he's looking at her chest." They were watching Derek, Mark, Arizona, Addison, Lexie, Tina and Jackson play tag football on Derek's property. "Everyone looks at her chest."

"Including you?" Cristina tilted her head up a bit.

"I'm a fucking man. Of course I look." He glanced at Callie for half a second, "but, of course, I like these puppies the best." Karev lifted his hand and cupped one of Yang's breasts.

Slapping his hand away, she grunted a little, "uh huh."

He continued, "Perky, and responsive, even just breathing on them…"

"Knock it off Karev," she wrapped her arms around her chest with a pout.

He lowered his voice, "I fucking love your breasts Cris."

He could feel her body loosen just a bit and he wrapped his arms around her. "How come we aren't out there playing with the gang?"

She smiled, "Sometimes it's nice to let the peons win a few games. Makes them feel good about themselves."

He chuckled; his girl was nothing if not competitive. "You're such a giving woman."

"I know…! I make myself sick sometimes with how giving I am." She stared at the game for a few more seconds. "He realllllly is staring at her tits. When did this happen?"

"Pretty much around the same time he and Mere broke up."

He felt her tighten up again. Meredith wasn't her favorite topic at the moment. Meredith had chosen to side with Izzie in the Izzie/Alex break up and Yang's decision to date the man who had 'broken' her friend Izzie? It wasn't hanging well with Meredith.

He stroked her arms with his hands.

"She shouldn't have waited so long."

"Huh?"

"With Derek, I mean, what the fuck? Five years? Piss or get off the pot!"

"Uh…."

Yang stared at Derek and Callie, waiting for Callie's team to hike the ball, "Callie would be good for him."

Sitting up a bit just as the ball was 'hiked', Yang yelled out, "Shepherd, stop staring at Callie's tits!"

Her words were just distracting enough to allow Callie to run past him, turn and catch the ball that was thrown to her by Addison. Charging towards the opposing teams goal, Callie was grinning from ear to ear when a reanimated Derek tackled her from behind.

"Oooph!" Karev made the sound effect for the tackle. "Thought this was tag football."

"Tagging is no fun, tackling is fun," Yang muttered as she noted that while Derek _had _tackled Callie, he'd also tackled her so that she landed on top of him, versus on the ground.

***

"Damnit!" Callie stared down at a bemused Derek, "I was sooo close!"

"Close but not quite there." His eyes wandered down to her chest, squashed against his.

"Uh, what did Yang yell out as I ran past you?" She teased slightly, a smile bursting across her face when he realized he'd been caught, staring.

"No-nothing." His legs were intertwined with hers and he suddenly realized the danger in being this close to Callie Torres.

"Uh huh."

"Okay you two, break it up!" Mark jogged over to his two best friends who seemed to be about ready to melt one another into the ground. "Ball."

They ignored him.

"Torres! Ball!"

"Huh?" she tore her eyes from Derek's and curved her body so that she was looking up at Mark. "Oh, yeah." She tossed the ball up at him and then turned back to face Derek. "We should probably get up."

"Mmm hmmm."

Mark groaned and walked away. Tossing the ball to Addison, he bitched lightly, "It's like watching puppies in love."

Addison laughed, "Just wait until they go into heat."

"This isn't heat yet???!"

She raised a brow.

"Right. What was I thinking?" Yelling over his shoulder he tried again, "Torres, Shepherd! Game! Now!"

Callie wiggled her way off of Derek, with perhaps a little more wiggling than was absolutely necessary, and standing up she lent her hand to him to help him up. Once he was standing, she flashed another smile at him then dashed back down the field to join her team.

****

"He's watching her ass now." Yang observed.

"Gonna have to hit you up with a 'duh' on that one."

She lifted her head slightly.

"Callie has a nice ass too."

"You're not winning points today Karev." She pushed up away from him only to have him chase after her and bring her back down into his arms.

"She has a nice ass, but you… you have a phenomenal ass. A twenty cock salute kind of ass."

"And Callie?"

"Ten cock."

Yang turned her head into his chest with a smile. "And Addison?"

"Seven cocks."

"Little Grey?"

"Oh please. I guess one cock."

"She's sweet though."

"And apparently, Arizona likes her that way."

"Never, ever, ever saw that coming."

"No? Both of them mourning the loss of their lovers? Mark to Addison, and Callie… well, I guess Callie just realized she and Zona weren't right for one another, but, none the less, both Lex and Zona all alone and sad. Turning to each other for understanding? It's the shit that romance books are made of."

"Lesbian romance books."

"Do they make those?" He looked down at Yang. "Cuz, if they do, I'm just saying…."

"We'll stop off and get you one on the way home." Cris yawned.

"You're seriously going to nap? Now? With all of this," he waved his hand at the halted game, Callie talking to Derek, Addison running her hand up Mark's abs, Arizona sitting on the ground next to Lexie, Jackson and Tina doing something over in the corner of the playing field. "Going on?"

"You can give me a play by play later." She closed her eyes.

****

"Is it just me? Or is there something in the air up here?" Lexie eyed Derek and Callie, then let her eyes dart over to Mark and Addison, and then to Yang and Karev curled up under a tree.

Arizona caught a strand of Lexie's hair in her hand and curled it around her finger. "Definitely something in the air. The trees are pumping out aphrodisiacs or something."

Lexie leaned in toward Arizona, resting her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. "How are your fingers?" Arizona had jammed two of her fingers on the ball a couple of plays ago.

Loosening her hand from Lexie's hair, she curved her fingers along Lexie's jaw, then down her neck along the neckline of her shirt. "They're okay. Nothing that a little… heat therapy can't fix." She let her hand drift down past Lexie's breasts to her stomach.

"Heat ther… Oh. Oh!" She blushed and grabbed Arizona's wrist. "Not here. Not with all of these –"

She was cut off by a kiss.

****

"Arizona and Lexie are making out." Karev intoned to his sleepy girlfriend.

"Nothing new. I want new."

"Addison is playing with Mark's pants."

Yang opened one eye, and pushed her hair out of her face, eyeing Mark and Addison on the field. Closing her eye she ordered, "Let me know when she drops them."

***

"Playing kind of close to the line there," Mark uttered as he held the football and Addison ran her fingers along the edge of his sweatpants.

"And what a line." She grinned and graced her hand along the front of his pants.

"Okay, let's go home." He grabbed her hand and dropped the ball.

She laughed, and pulled back when he tried to lead her away. "Mark, we haven't even had lunch yet."

He pulled in close to her, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear, "I'm sure we can find something to munch on… at home."

She grinned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "IT would be rude. Derek invites us up here, for a picnic and games, and we dash off to do naughty, bad, naughty things before he even feeds us."

Mark spared a glance at Derek, before turning his full attention back to Addison, "He's probably wishing us all in hell right now, just so he can be alone with Callie."

Addison glanced over her shoulder at Derek and Callie. "Maybe not in hell, but definitely in purgatory." She turned back to Mark and, her lips dancing along his she whispered, "It wouldn't be too rude if we disappeared for a few minutes… maybe to the car?"

Mark smiled. "no, not at all rude." He walked backwards, his hands around her hips, "Where the hell did I put that car? Pfft, we'll use Derek's."

Addison laughed and blindly followed Mark off the field.

***

Callie looked over Derek's shoulder, the shoulder that was in her space – a fact she was finding she didn't mind… at all – and watched Mark and Addison not so subtly sneak off of the playing field. Glancing up at Derek she offered, "They're dropping like flies."

"They are?" He was trying to decide what his next move was going to be. Just ask her out? Stare at her breasts some more? Tackle her to the ground again?

She caught his eyes, "Mark and Addison just snuck off to, I'd guess fool around. Lex and Arizona aren't even bothering with the sneaking," she glanced over her shoulder at her ex. "I don't even want to know what Tina is doing with Jackson over there. And Yang and Karev are being all cute and cuddly over there under your tree."

"Leaving just the two of us huh?" He moved further into her space.

"Y-yup. Just the two of us."

"I guess I'm being a bad host."

Callie glanced around again. "Everyone seems happy. You can't be doing too badly."

He stared down at her. "Only one thing I can think of that would make things beter."

_Holy crap._ She read his eyes. _He's gonna kiss me! _"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He dropped his hands to her waist and eliminated the 'my' space, 'your' space thing by lowering his head and letting his lips brush against hers.

Callie lifted her hands to Derek's neck and let her fingers curl through his hair. "I think you like me Dr. Shepherd," she whispered when he finally stopped kissing her.

"What was your clue?"

"Well, there's the staring, and the kissing, and," she felt his hands drift down over her ass, "the touching. But mostly," she stood on tip toe and pecked at his jaw lightly, "it's the fact that you're letting me touch your hair."

Derek grinned against Callie's forehead, his lips bent in an irrepressible smile. "I think I do like you Dr. Torres."

***

"Dude Callie and Derek just kissed!" Alex shook Cris slightly, "Babe, there's touching and kissing, the 'new' kind going on."

Yang stretched along her human mattress and smiled slightly. "That's good. I'll pick on them later."

"Okay, what the fuck!? Are you sick or something?" He ticked off his list of concerns, "Not playing a competitive game, not ogling the touching/kissing crap. Sleeping, in public, with me – not that I'm complaining, but -- what the fuck!?"

"I'm tired. They say the first trimester makes you tired. So, shhhh, and let me sleep." She waited for her words to twist their way into his brain. Her body tense.

Karev sat up, carefully pulling his girlfriend into a seated position with him. "Did you just… are you saying… are we?"

"Yes to all three questions."

He hugged her closer, "Fuck me!"

She melted against him, happy that he was happy.

"Fuck me!!! Everyone, I'm pregnant!!!! I'm going to be a dad!!!!" He was holding her close and yelling out to anyone who would listen.

Yang buried her head against his chest with a smile. Life was strange… she hadn't ever imagined herself here, in this space, in these arms… with these people, but, she was happy.

Life was strange, but oh so beautiful.


End file.
